Black Murder
by Daemon Wings
Summary: Short Chapters She had killed the damn man, why would they take her, let her into their sanctuary? Just another blood stain on the paths of Cyrodiil, and another life she had taken to be admitted into the faction.
1. Chapter 1

_"Welcome to the Dark Brotherhood, sister."_

The unwanted assassin, the misunderstood murderer. Under the blue suede dress, was the duchess of Mania, and the Prince of Madness, but the one place she belonged didn't want her. She was a **she**. She had killed the damn man, why wouldn't they take her?! She had done their business, made a treaty with Hell and seen the planes of Oblivion. She was all they needed to gain a bigger body count than the Mythic Dawn, to succeed with an assassination bigger than the death of the Emperor. She was all they needed to become feared by every faction, every guard and every citizen in all of Tamriel. She could get the Dark Brotherhood up past the Gray Fox and his Thieves Guild. But the Brotherhood was far too sexist to allow her into their sanctuary. She was out of luck.

A mystery to anyone and everyone, the girl with the invisible bounty, the silent killer. She walked the streets, seeing the aftermath of her own force, and that of the Daedra. There was no redemption, no forgiveness, no turning back. There were no prayers for her, no chance to repent her sins and not even a glimpse of a sweet and peaceful future for her. She would not be blessed by the Gods, and the Nine Divine would never have a second thought of her. She was a murderer, and that was it. That was the end.

The Imperial Marketplace was empty now, except for the occasional guard, who was oblivious to her crimes, her secrets, her blood stained past. The Night Mother had guided her, helped her decide her actions, but now she was all alone. The Brotherhood had turned her own goddess against her. The girl had made a rookie mistake, and shown the city her true nature, her crimson eyes and faded blonde hair. She tried so hard to blend in, but not even the blue suede dress and sapphire amulets could hide her crimes. She hated to admit it, but the Dark Brotherhood was making a smart decision by shunning her. But she knew that it wasn't fair. Her purpose had been lost the abyss of lives she had taken just to prove she was worthy. All she had to show her efforts were a simple knife and a memory of murder.

"Evening, ma'am," said a guard as he walked past her. The girl considered reasons to kill him. He looked at her funny, he was an Imperial Guard, he had almost caught her in the act, and he had crossed her path. Smirking, the blonde, in one swift movement, stepped forward and slashed at the guard, leaving one more blood stain on the streets of the province of Cyrodiil, and another life she had taken to be admitted to the faction.

A shadow appeared behind her, and as she turned to strike at what she thought was another guard, the girl noticed the black robes of not a Necromancer, but a Brother. He smiled, and said one simple sentence. "Welcome to the Dark Brotherhood, sister."

She assumed one hundred and ninety seven bodies was enough to get her in.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Blue suede and gold trims are nice, but the killing is what I'm looking forward to."_

"Your name, Sister?" asked one hooded figure as he walked up next to the first. The blonde was surprised that she was _not _surprised.

"Err...Sheogorath, Brother." the girl choked out, knowing the two would laugh. Sheogorath was the name of the Daedric Prince of Madness and his altar is shaped after the past Sheogorath, a male. And this girl was clearly female. As suspected, the two burst out laughing. Sighing, the girl summoned a Golden Saint guard from the realm of Mania, and a Dark Seducer guard from the lands of Dementia. The two lands lay rest in the Shivering Isles, the realm of Sheogorath. This was proof enough for her Brothers. "But I go now by Xiadillian, the name of the Shivering Isles, err, _tourist trap. _ Let's just say it's a nice way to murder. So much fun."

"Xiadillian. Welcome to the Dark Brotherhood Xiadillian. Here is the key. The gates to our sanctuary--"

"Are behind the abandoned house in Chorrol. I know, I have gone before," Xiadillian interrupted, and the second hooded man looked surprised.

"Alright. Well, I suppose you are ready for your first assignment." The Brother handed her a scroll, and walked off into the night. The other Brother, the first, also turned and disappeared behind the gates to the Gold Coast.

Xiadillian, however, stayed where she was in the Imperial City and read the worn scroll. So many had fallen at the first task, were too weal hearted to attend a simple party. A party where _none _of the guests would leave alive. Smiling to herself, the blonde spoke aloud, "Blue suede and gold trims are nice, but the killing is what I'm looking forward to." She looked down to examine the remains of an old dress, tattered and torn, worn down in places and blood stained in others. It was time for a new dress, and she damn well knew it.

"You there! Have you heard anything on the whereabouts of the Dark Brotherhood, or the Gray Fox?" asked a guard as he came up from an ally. Xiadillian just smiled and replied, "No, sir. I haven't."

_"I don't spread rumors. I start them."_

She had traveled all the way to Skingrad, and stood by the door of the Summitmist Manor. The party was about to begin, and Xiadillian smiled to herself as she knocked on the old oak door. The anonymous host was rather clever; invite five people in which he has a score to settle to a party. Lock the doors, and tell them there is a chest containing gold and the exit key hidden somewhere in your home, when truly there is no such chest. Then let the killing begin.

"Welcome to the Summitmist Manor, I am Matilde Petit, and here is how the game is played. I was instructed to try and find the hidden chest of this home, in which lies gold and the exit key. That as well is your task. Now, we have the lovely Dunmer, the lady Dovesi Dran; the Nord, Nels the Naughty; a retired soldier, Neville; and a young nobleman Primo Antonius. What about you, sweetie?"

Xiadillian tried hard not to laugh. She decided to tell the lot the truth, so opened her mouth and replied, "My name is Xiadillian, or Sheogorath if you prefer." All five burst out laughing. Petit looked like she was going to become the blonde's best friend. "I am an assassin sent to kill you all." Xiadillian smiled as the five laughed harder.

"Ah, yes! I love a good joke!" Matilde laughed, putting a hand on Xiadillian's shoulder. "My dear, you will be much fun to have here."

Xiadillian could help but laugh at that. It would be fun, for _her. _The others wouldn't know what hit them. She just felt bad about one thing: the homeowner's nice rugs would be blood stained, ruined. Smiling, Xiadillian asked, "So, heard any rumors lately?" The five shook their heads.

Dran replied, "No, have you?"

This was her favorite question. Xiadillian closed her crimson eyes for a moment, and twirled her pale blonde hair around one of her fingers. Taking a deep breath and opening her eyes, Xiadillian responded, "My dear, I don't spread rumors. I start them."

And with that one simple sentence the games had begun.


End file.
